Adventure time Future
by Skire
Summary: We go 12 years into the future and check out the lives of our favorite AT characters! MarcelinexBubblegum, FinnxFP, JakexLady, MarshallxFionna, Etc.
1. Prologue

**So this is based on my drawing  
art/The-Future-324373046  
There, so check it out XD Anyway, I might have trouble updating cause my parents are trying to ban me from the computer :P  
So this is just the prologue,**

ENJOY!

* * *

"Mom's home! Mom's home!" The prince screamed as he raced down the halls. He had purple hair, and light purple skin. His ears were very slightly

pointed and he had one fang.

"Please calm down young prince! You might get hurt!" Peppermint butler yelled,

"but Peppy! Mom's home!" He yelled back and kept on running. Peppermint butler just sighed an followed. When the child reached the end of the hall it lead to the foyer. Then he saw near two people at the throne. One was his mother, Queen Bonnibel Bubblegum. Next to her was his mom, Marceline the Vampire Queen.

"MOM!" He screamed and tackled the Vampire Queen.

"Owgh! Hey Kiddo!" She smiled and ruffled his hair making the child laugh,

Bonni giggles, "He's been waiting for you, you know?"

"That right?" He looked at the kid,

"I thought you wouldn't come to my birthday..." He pouted,

"Of course I would, and look, here I am!" the prince smiled at this,

"Did you get me a present~?"

"Maaaybe..." The kids eyes grew big along with a fangy-ish grin.

"Maybeee not..." He frowned a bit, "You'll find out at your party kiddo."

"I'll take that as a yes then!" He yells and Marceline laughs,

"Why don't you go play with Peppermint and give me and your Mother a chance to talk, hm?"

"You'll play with me later right?"

"Yes, I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The kid jumps off of Marceline and leaves with Peppermint Butler. The monarchs smile as they watch their child walk away happily.

"So how was the Nightosphere?" Bonni asked, and Marceline sighed.

"It's under control now, that's for sure." Marceline said, sitting down on the throne next to Bubblegum's. It was Black and red, while Bubblegum's was Gold and Pink.

"What happened that you were called under short notice?"

"Some punks decided to wreck an entire city. Had to deal with them and help with the damage. Had to punish the punks and threaten the entire kingdom. But it's all good now."

"Oh... I see. How about your trip to Aaa? How is Marshall Lee?"

"He's as giddy as ever."

Bubblegum giggles, "How bout Fionna and little Lilee?"

"Fionna's fine and their daughter is as cute as ever. She's 4 years old." Marceline smiles and takes out a picture. "She looks a lot like her mother."

"Yes she does..." Bubblegum smiles,

"Vampire Princess, Lilee the Human. That's what Marsh said."

"Very fitting name, She has his fangs and eyes."

"Not gonna let that little runt take my title though."

"Of course you wouldn't" She pinches Marceline's cheek,

"Hehe, so how's the preparations for the par-tay?" She lays back in her throne,

"Going smoothly, Almost all the invitations have now been delivered. We're just waiting for the messengers to arrive."

"Awesome..." She says and kisses her Bubblegum Queen on the cheek,

"By the way, what present did you get our little gumdrop?"

"Oh, Well I got him two things."

"Well where are they?"

"My band is gonna bring the stuff later. I asked them to pick it up cause I wanted to be home early." She then leans and and kissed Bubblegum full on the lips and she kissed back. They part after a few seconds,

"Oh you..." Bubblegum says, and then the messengers arrive so they sit regally, well Marceline lays back puts her head on her knuckles and crosses her legs. Bubblegum sits straight and proper.

"Your highnesses." They bow,

"Please report." Bubblegum says and the head messanger stands,

"All guests have accepted the invitations," He says,

"That's good."

"and we have a letter addressed to you both." He walks over to them, bows his head while holding out a black letter.

"Hm?" Marceline takes it and checks the back. Bubblegum dismisses the messengers and turns to Marceline,

"Who is it from Marcy?"

"There's nothing on the back but our names." She shrugs and rips it open, inside was a letter and photo, "It's from Finn!" She grins,

"Lemme see!"

They share the picture. It was Finn, and he has grown big in the past 10 years. He has muscles and he lets his hair out of his same old hat now, and he now has a long white to cape to go with it. He seems to be wearing some sort of necklace. Beside him is Flame Princess, no Flame Queen. She has grown her firey hair and has a crown. On Finn's shoulders was a boy. He looked human but his hair was fire. He wore a black fox-ish hat and was wearing an orange shirt.

"Read the letter." Urged Bonnibel and so Marceline did,

"Hey Marcey and Peebs," She reads and clears her throat trying to immitate Finn's voice, "It's been a while since we've seen eachother. As you know I now live in the fire kingdom with Fira. In the picture, that is our son; Fire Prince, Josh The Human. (pretty cool right?) Anyway, we heard that you're own son was having his birthday and we decided to come, if your 'majesties' don't mind. We finally fixed everything we needed to and I just really wanted to see you guys. Oh and I also miss Jake. With love and awesomeness, Finn The Hero." Marceline laughs a bit and clears her throat and makes it normal again, "Wow, Finn sure has grown up." She says looking at the picture again,

"I can't believe it's been 10 years already." Bubblegum says,

"Guess it's just different for us immortals, huh Bonni?"

"I guess it is." She smiles and kisses her Vampire.

* * *

**End of Prologue,**

**you likey? then please reviewy! X3**


	2. Happy Birthday

**So here's the next chapter guys! I had fun writing this but it's a little hard to think of Finn as a grown man so sorry if he sounds like a kid. XP  
The song here is of my own composition :3**

ENJOY!

* * *

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What are your friends like?"

Finn laughs at his son's question, "Well they're radical son. Marceline is a radical dame that likes to play games."

"What about Queen Bubblegum?"

"She's the smartest person I know."

"Cool."

"Now boys, please be careful on your way to the party." Flame Queen says, "It's a shame I can't come. Send my regards to the Queens."

"I know honey and will do." Finn kisses his wife, "Maybe next time you will be able to come." He says and they leave the fire kingdom.

"What do you think the prince is like?"

"Not sure buddy. I haven't left the been to the Candy Kingdom in 10 years."

"Ever since I was born?" Josh smiled,

"Yep, ever since. But hey, look." He points around, "We're out now and maybe one day I'll take you on adventures with me, hows that sound?"

"It sounds mathematical dad." and He fist bumps his dad as they make their way to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

"C'mon mom! Catch me of you can!" Yelled Marble as they ran around the court yard,

"I'm gonna get you...!" Yelled Marceline, who floated around trying to catch her son. Bubblegum was on the side, sitting down on a table while sipping some tea. She enjoyed moments like these; her two most beloved people having fun.

Marceline caught on to Marble and start to noogie him,

"Noogie! Noogie! Noogie!" Marble was laughing uncontrolably,

"haha! Stop! Hahaha!" He pushed Marceline away and then stuck his tongue out at her,

"Oh! It's on now kiddo!" He ran but Marceline grabbed him and flew upwards, and they laughed. Bubblegum looked a little worried but she knew Marceline would be careful.

"Faster!" the princed yelled, "FASTER!" and Marceline complied to her son's wishes as they darted around the castle. When they got back and landed next to Bubblegum, their hair was a mess and Marble was a little dizzy.

"Hehehe, let's do that again!" He yelled excitedly,

"Nuh-uh young man," Bubblegum scolded as she fixed her son's hair, "It's time to go up to your room and get ready for your party."

"Aww... but Mother..." He whined,

"No buts. Now go on."

"Alright..." He pouted a bit but went up to his room with Peppermint Butler.

Marceline sat across from Bubblegum and put her feet up and sucked some red out of some strawberries.

"He really missed you."

"Yeah I can tell." Marceline chuckled, "He's not the only one right?"

Bubblegum laughed and said, "Of Course not, silly."

Then they heard trumpets blare, _"Announcing the arrival of Finn the Hero and his son Fire Prince, Sir Josh the Human."_

"It's Finn!" Marceline yelled, The gates opened and Finn came into view with his son on his shoulders. Bubblegum and Marceline stood up as Finn approached them,

"Marcy! Peebles!" He ran up to them, put his son down, and hugged (crushed) them both.

"Owgh! I-I-It's... great... to...see you... too Finn..." Marceline said, "Mind not killing... us?"

"Oh right, sorry!" He laughed a bit, "Look at you too... Pretty much the same!" He laughed,

"Immortal Finn, remember?" Marceline taunted,

"Oh right, haha."

"So, This is your son Finn?" Bubblegum asked,

"Oh yeah! This is Josh." He gestured for Josh to come forward,

"Hi." He said,

"Hey kid." Marceline said,

"Hello." Bubblegum greeted,

"Son, this is Marceline and Prin- I mean Queen- Bubblegum." He grinned,

"Cool." Then he saw Marceline's axbass that was leaned on the table, "Cool Axbass!"

"Thanks kid."

"This is yours?"

"Yup."

"You made it?"

"Pretty much."

"Awesooomee...!" He kept admiring the Axbass as the adults started talking,

"So Finn, how have you been?" Bubblegum asked,

"It's been great Peebs. Fira wasn't able to come cause she had an urgent meeting with the Goblin King. But she says happy birthday, and here's our present for your son." He holds out an orange box with a red tie. "By the way where is he?"

"Oh, Marbs is getting ready for the party." Marceline says taking the present and giving it to a servant,

"Ahh. Anyway, have you guys seen Jake?"

"He said he'll be coming to the party later."

"I've really missed him. In the last 10 years we've been raising Josh and trying to fix up the fire kingdom."

"Yeah, I've heard. A lot of people say the fire kingdom is now more approachable." Marceline nods,

"It is. I talked to the previous King about alliances and being friendly to neighboring kingdoms. Took a while to get him to warm up to the idea, but eventually we got everybody to agree."

"Nice job Finn."

"So that means you are King now, correct?" Bubblegum asks,

"Yes, I am. Flame King, Finn The Hero. In your presence." He bows,

"Look at you, all monarch status and what not." Marceline teases,

"How 'bout you Marcy? I had heard you went to Aaa."

"Yeah, I did. Nothing changed much there."

"How's Fionna and Marshall Lee?"

"They're fine. They have a daughter," Marceline shows the picture.

"Oh! She looks nice. Like Fionna! I guess I have a niece!" He smiles,

"You sure do."

Then a servant arrives, "Your Majesties, The guests are arriving. Shall we open the doors?"

"Yes, We'll be there in a minute." Bubblegum responds and turns to Finn, "I'm afraid we have to go get ready Finn. Go to the party, maybe Jake is already there."

"Sure thing Peebs." He turns to his son, "Josh, let's go!"

"Okay dad!" He goes over to his dad and they make their way to the party while Bubblegum and Marceline go up to their room to get dressed.

"How do I look?" Bubblegum asks as she twirls in her purple and white gown. They had decided to wear their son's colors for the party.

"Beautiful, Bonni." Marceline smiles, "How 'bout me?" She grins and turns slowly in her outfit. She was wearing a white button up, purple neck tie, purple jacket, white slacks and purple shoes.

"Very dapper." Bubblegum smiled and pulls her in for a kiss. After that they left their room and went to their son's quarters.

"You ready Marbs?" Marceline asks as they go inside,

"Ready mom!" He says happily. He was in purple jacket and white undershirt. He was wearing purple pants and white boots.

"Then let's go Kiddo!" He takes both of his parents' hands and they walk together to the party.

As they got there, Marceline's band was already playing some beats.

The Royal Family came up on stage and the music died down. Keila gives marceline a rock sign and Marceline signs back before giving full attention to the crowd of guests.

"Good evening everybody. I thank you all for coming to our son's 11th birthday."

"Yeah, Thanks for coming everybody!" Marble yells and the crowd cheers,

"So let us all continue enjoying oursleves as Marceline plays some songs for our son." Bubblegum smiles and she leads Marble off the stage as Marceline starts to sing.

"This song is dedicated to my son; Marble Lee!"

_They start playing,_

_Hey kid hows it going~?_

_Hey kid do you know where we're going~?_

_We're out of the window,_

_into paradise,_

_it's your Birthday,_

_so here's a surprise._

_Happy birthday! Happy birthday!_

_You're a year older,_

_You're a year stronger,_

_You're a year wiser,_

_and baby I just wanna say how happy I am,_

_how happy I am,_

_How happy I am that I am here,_

_for you._

At the last note everybody cheered. As the party went on everybody kept on greeting Marble, then when his mom finally got off stage she and his Mother introduced him to Finn and Josh.

"Still no sign of Jake, Finn?" Marceline asked

"Yeah man, oh right- Wo-man."

"You were really awesome Aunty Marcy." Josh said,

"Thanks kid, oh and have you met?" She gestured to Marble and Josh, and he shook his head.

"Hello, I am Prince Marble Lee Gumdrop." He said and thrusted his hand out,

"Hey, I'm Fire Prince, Josh The Human."

"Cool."

Then Manfried announced, "IT'S TIME FOR CAKE!" He shouted and the royal baker came in with a huge chocoalte with purple and white frosting cake.

"Awesome!" Both boys said at once. Marble made his way in front of the cake. There was a stand so he could reach the top. Beside him were his parents. "Everbody sing!" Keila shouted through the mic,

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to you~!_

_May you live long and Glob guide you~!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

"Make a wish sweety." Bubblegum whispered and Marble blew out the candles.

* * *

**The end! JK. There will be more XD**

Review! or DIEEE! 


	3. Presents

**Hey hey hey! It's part 3! This is pretty short, but I wanted it to focus on teh presents, sorta. Anyway, ENZOY! :3**

* * *

Everybody gathered around as the young prince was given his presents. He thanked every person that had given him a present but he only loved a few. Jake had arrived when they started serving ice cream about an hour ago. He apologized for being late and so did lady.

"Finn!" He said as he hugged his brother, "I'm so sorry we're late. We sorta got side tracked... hehehe..."

Finn, Bubblegum, and Marceline turned to Lady for an answer, "We passed by an Ice cream shop that had new flavors." She said in Korean, and everybody just shook their heads and thought, 'Same old jake.'

"Jake! Aw man! I've missed you so much!" They hugged some more and finally let go, "Jake, I want you to meet my son. Josh."

"Hello Uncle Jake, My dad tells stories about your adventures all the time! I want to be an adventurer like you guys!"

"Hehehe, That's radical kid. Hey guys, meet the pups." They came out from hiding behind lady rainicorn, there was a yellow dog with blonde hair and had a stipe of blue on his belly, and on top of him was two rainicorns, one pink and one blue.

"This," Get gestured to the dog, "is J.J. and these two are Jady" The pink one "And Lake." The blue one.

"Hey kids." Finn crouched, "I'm your Uncle Finn." He smiled, As they talked and greeted, Lady was greeting her old friend.

"Ohh Lady!" Bubblegum said delighted as she hugged her friend nozzel, "I've missed you so much! And look at how long you've grown!"

"I've missed you too Bubblegum" Lady said in Korean,

"She speaks Korean...!" Prince Marble conclude,"Annyeonghaseyo!"

Lady giggled and said, "annyeonghaseyo." then she pulled something from her back, "Happy birthday young prince."

"Thanks you so much!"

"Your very welcome young man."

The party had ended and all that was left was the group of old friends and their children, they sat arround Marble as he opened his presents.

"This one's from Uncle Finn, Aunt Fira and Josh." He said and opened it. Inside was a fire gem, when a user holds it he may create fire, "WHOA COOL!" He held on his left had and made fire come to life in his right. "This is so cool! Thank you Uncle Finn and Josh!"

"No problem kid." Finn said,

"It's nothing dude." Josh commented,

He picked up the next present, "It's from Uncle Jake and Aunty Lady." He opened it and it was a rainbow prism, but apparently it can also change colors of objects the rainbow points at. "Whoa, I wanna try this first thing tomorrow, Thank you very much!" He grinned,

When he finally got all of the presents opened and he thanked who ever gave them to him he finally got the presents from his parents.

"Here you are Marble." Bubblegum said as she handed him her present, "Happy Birthday son." She smiled,

Marble opened it and his mouth was agape, "Grandfathers notes!"

"I assumed you are ready to handle my father's notes on experiments even I couldn't handle, maybe you can." She smiled,

He sniffed, "T-This is awesome..." He scanned it, "So many possiblities and theories! There's one here that says computer! I can't wait to get started on this!" He screams, "THANK YOU MOTHER!" Then he hugs his mother and she smiles,

"Alright Kiddo, my turn." Marceline grins, then she reveals a long black slender box, and hands it to him.

"What is it?"

"Open to find out Kiddo."

He rips it open and stares at what is before him, "A cloud board!" He shouts, "How did you get this!?"

"I had a couple of buddies from the cloud kingdom... and then there was the party god." She smiled,

"This is awesome!" He activates the board and he watches it hover in place. "Thank you so much mom!"

"Don't try it out tonight, you might break something valuable here." His mother warned,

"There's one more Kiddo." Marceline smiled, and Marble's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yup. Wait roght here. I'll go get it." She left and Marble ased his mother,

"What is it?"

"I really don't know. Marceline didn't inform me of what she was getting you." She shrugged and Marceline came back with both of her hands  
behind her back.

"Alright Kiddo, say hello to shadow." She said and held out a wolf pup that had dark purple fur, it was probably only 2 months old. Everybody stared at it in shock,

"OH MY GLOB! A puppy!" He said and grabbed the puppy and stared at it. "THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER!" He said spinning around with the puppy in his hands.

Marceline smiled and Bubblegum hugged her arm, "That was really nice of you Marceline." She said and kissed her wife on the cheek,

"yeah, I know." She grinned.

When the presents were all opened, the servants cleaned them up and put them away in the Prince's room. When everybody said goodbye, they had planned on going out tomorrow and they all agreed. When they were all gone, The royal family went up to their rooms. The prince had fallen asleep when eh was playing with Josh and J.J. So Marceline carried him as they went upstairs.

She set her son on the bed and put Shadow the wolf pup beside him. The couple just stared at their son sleep peacefully for a while and then went to their own room.

Marceline put on a white tank top and shome red shorts while PB was in her favorite pahama rock shirt and pink shorts. They lay in eachothers arms as they fell asleep.

They were happy.

* * *

**Good thing you didn't die last time if you're still reading this, so you better review or I will hunt you down... ):3**

REVIEW OR BE HUNTED! Bwahahahahaha! XD


	4. A Surprise

**Hey guys! Been a while! Hope you guys had a rockin' Christmas like me :D Anyways, I've been having a bit of writers block and have just been drawing a lot. If you've seen my DA, that's mah proof. I got a bit of a feel to continue this so enjoy :D**

* * *

Bubblegum was pacing her lab. She was biting her nails as she moved.

"O-oh dear... I can't believe it..."

She didn't know weather to be happy or plain mad at Marceline but there was one thing she knew, she was surprised. She smiled,

"I guess I should just be happy." She said to herself, "I better tell Marcy." She decided and went up the steps, out of her lab.

* * *

Marceline was in the garden, under the shade. She was in charge of watching over the kids today as they played together.

Well, She, Finn, and Jake were.

But Finn had been called to a meeting and Jake was late, as usual. Lady dropped of their pups and flew off, she had given Finn a ride. Apparently, Jake was helping make the grass kingdom greater, he was the adviser of Princess (Prince) Cookie. (A/N: I totes think that Cookie is sooo gay. I mean, if they allow Him to be a Princess why can't they just make a Bubbline episode already?! Ahem, anyway back to the story...)

Marble was running after Josh and JJ with Shadow beside him. They were playing Heroes and Villains and Marble had drawn the short stick. He didn't mind though, it gave him an excuse to use science to his advantages.

"C'mon Shadow! Let's try out that new trick we pracaticed!" Marble said as Josh and J.J. Went farther and farther,

"Woof!" The hound barked agreeably,

"Okay, Shadow... let's rush!" Marbled grinned and grabbed onto the wolf's collar.

It's been a 13 months since he got him and the pup had grown a whole lot bigger since then. Shadow started growing darker until suddenly they were ripping through the shadows. They were travelling under the shades fast, and in less than a minute they caught up to the J-duo. They re-materialized and pounced,

"AHA!"

"Wha!?"

"Holy-!"

**BAM!**

Marble and Shadow crashed onto the duo,

"Gotcha!" Marble grinned,

"Whoa! That was so radical! How did you do that!?"

"It was a shadow trick, Shadow and I had been practicing." Marble grinned,

"It's soooo cool!" J.J. said, "How does it work?"

"Well... to put it simply, Shadow can use, well, shadows to travel faster."

"So as long as there is shadows he can rush like that?" Josh asked,

"Pretty much."

"Woof!"

"So, will he be faster if I coiled up like a spring and shot to the other side of the garden at high speeds?" Josh asked,

"I dunno... Wanna try?"

"Math yeah!"

"Let's do it!" Josh grinned, "I wanna watch from above." He stated and started stomping on the ground, Then he did a semi twist and he flared his hands. He flew up with a piece of the ground. He rocketed into the sky until he was content. He hovered in place.

"Wait for me there, I'll get my board!" Marble called and then turned to Shadow, "Okay boy, when we say go, you rush to the other side," He pointed where, "Got it?"

"Woof!"

"Alright!" Marble beamed, he ran for his board and joined Josh in the air.

Marceline watched as Josh took another chunk out of their garden, she sighed, "Well... that's another piece gone..." She sighed and resumed plucking at her precious Axbass while watching what the kids were up to.

When everything was in place, Marble and Josh yelled at the same time, "GO!"

J.J. got a head start and shot to the other side, while Shadow had to do a running started before melting into the shadows.

J.J. loved the feeling of the air against him and as he saw the other side nearing he grinned, "Totes gonna win."

Before he landed he saw something from the corner of his eye, as he landed, as mass of black landed on him.

"Oof!"

"Woof!"

"Shadow!"

JJ got the wolf off of him as his friend landed beside them,

"That was totally, mathematically, RADICAL!" Josh yelled, "You were like, Zoom! and Shadow was like, Frwaaash!"

"Dude, use real words." JJ teased,

"It was amazing. You shot off at extremely high speed, leaving Shadow behind for a while, but it seems that shadow can move really fast while rushing, but apparently not fast enough yet." Marble grinned, "You won, by a milisecond."

"Alright!" JJ pumped his fist,

"Nice job JJ!" Marceline yelled at them,

"Thanks Aunty M!" JJ hollered back,

"You guys want some snacks?"

The kids looked at each other, "YES PLEASE!" They yelled and ran towards the Vampire Monarch.

Peppermint had just dropped off some snacks and drinks and had laid it down beside her. The kids came and sat around Marceline as they ate snacks. Shadow was happily eating some dog food off at one side.

"Marce- Oh..."

The vampire queen turned to see her beautiful bubblegum wife. "Hey Bonni, what's up?"

"Uhm.. Marce, I need to speak to you in private." She said, and Marceline raised a brow,

"Okaaay?" She turned to the kids, "Try not to destroy the garden while I'm gone." They all nodded and went back to eating snacks.

Bubblegum lead Marceline inside,

"So what's going on Bubbs?"

Bubblegum was twiddling with her fingers, looking down, she took a deep breath and looked Marceline dead in the eye.

"Marcy..."

"Yes?"

"I-I think I'm pregnant again."

"You're WHAAAAAAAT!?"

* * *

**That's all for now X3 Teheeeee... If you checked my DA, you'll probably know what I'm talking about here :D**

**Anyways, review please :3**


	5. Hello, Mini-us's

"After almost 9 months... I still can't believe she's pregnant gonna give birth soon again." Marceline sighed and chugged another mouth full of Red Beer.

"Oh c'mon Marcy... You should've at least seen it coming." Finn said as he stirred his drink,

"I mean... You did **IT** in her lab. Something was bound to happen." Jake shrugged. They were hanging out in the old tree house. They turned part of it into a bar since nobody really lives there any more. They use it sometimes as a get away.

"Yeah.. but still... Gumdrop was brought here... differently... Now we're having another and they happened cause of... something."

"What did Peebles say it was again?"

"Ah... A Virus something..." Jake said, rubbing his chin.

"Retro-virus." Marceline stated,

"Yeah, that!"

* * *

_"You're what?!"_

_"Pregnant." Bonnibel repeated,_

_"But-But how? Why..? HOW?!" _

_"Remember when I was in my lab working and then you went in to appease my boredom?"_

_"Y-yeah..."_

_"Well at the time... I was working on immortality."_

_"Again? But you're already immortal Bon."_

_"Yes, but I was thinking about my, our people."_

_"Ahh... So how does this connect to you being pregnant, again, with my child? I don't remember using my little **'surprise'** that time."_

_"Yes well, as I was working on the serum, it contained your DNA. At the stage that it was at, it was merely a retro virus more than anything. And well you know how we toppled things over and I got covered in some juices and chemicals?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"The retrovirus was one of them."_

_"Oh glob..."_

_"Marcy..."_

_"..."_

_"Marcy..." Bonnibel touched her wife's face,_

_"We're having another gumdrop?"_

_"I'm not sure yet."_

_"A-are you okay with this?"_

_Bonnibel smiled, "I'm glad really... Gumdrop seemed to grow up fast, and now he's almost a teenager."_

_Marceline smiled, "Yeah... I'm glad you're glad." Marceline put a hand on Bonnibel belly, __"Hey there mini-us. We're waiting for you."_

* * *

"Anyway, when's the kid due?" Jake asked,

"Soon..." Marceline sighed. She was happy and worried at the same time. When Marble was born she didn't have to worry about the Nightosphere that much but now, since Bonnibel had finally coaxed her into taking over the place, she had less time for family. Bonnibel thought it would be good to have peace between the Candy Kingdom and the Nightosphere, and it was. But now they were having a new addition to the family and she had hell to worry about.

"Don't worry about it Marce."

"Yeah, what's to worry about?" Finn asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well, I'm always gonna be on call for Nightosphere duties, and you have no IDEA how fucking hard they are. Cosmic owl keeps complaining and Death keeps asking for stuff, I mean, damnit! I already have the demons and vampires to take care of and I have to baby sit immortal douchebags too!" Marceline ranted,

Finn nodded, knowing how hard it was to run a kingdom, "Sometimes the fire peeps keep asking for more death games. But I guess it's harder for you since the Nightosphere is a much larger kingdom to rule. And since you're also taking Cosmic Owl and Death into your responsibility... That's just major headache."

"Can't you take a leave until you get a hold of the babes?" Jake asked,

"I'm trying, but my dad's not answering me. He's probably over at the grass dimension. It's got the best golf course." Marceline said,

"Oooh...! I have to try getting there." Jake mused,

"Well, hopefully Hunson answers soon. You might get called in just when Peebs is gonna give birth to the new mini-you." Finn stated,

"That's what I'm afraid of." Marceline muttered,

"Don't worry, we'll help ya through this. We're all homies here!" Jake grinned and held out his glass. "Homies fo' Life!"

Finn grinned and put his glass out too, "Homies For Life!"

Marcelime smiled at her friends, she pushed her glass out too, "Homies For Life." She declared and they clanged their drinks together.

After their toast, they all chugged down their drinks and slammed their glasses down.

"That's some good red." Marceline smirked,

"Hehe, of course it is!" Jake said proudly, he stood up and walked behind the counter. "Best Bar Tender in all of Ooo is hosting this tiny party." The yellow dog smirked. Finn smiled and so did Marceline. Their friendship has really been strong and they had always been their for each other.

As Jake was fixing them another round of drinks, someone burst through the door. The trio of homies turned to see Marble. Marceline's 12 year old son.

"Mom?!"

"Marbs?"

"Mom! Mother is-" Marble didn't get to finish, cause as soon as Marceline and the gang heard 'Mother' they rushed out. Marce sped out of there, Finn ran too but he hauled Marble up onto his shoulders and then he climbed onto Jake. Marceline was already way ahead of them. Dashing her way to the Candy Kingdom General Hospital.

She approached nurse poundcake, "Where is she?!" She asked worridly,

"She's in the delivery room your highness." The nurse said, "I suggest you go in but not barge in."

Marceline nodded and went over to the delivery room. She put on the required clothing for sanitary reasons and knocked before going in.

"Puuush!" The doctor said, and Bonnibel screamed and groaned. Then Marceline came in. Bonnibel gave her a tired smile.

Marceline immediately went to Bonnibel's side and took her hand which crushed hers immediately. "Sorry for being late."

"Its... AAuughh!... Fine..." Bonnibel breathed,

"Just a little more your highness...!" Doctor Princess said,

"Come on Bon!" Marceline cheered,

"Aughh...!"

"Oh my!" Dr. Princess exclaimed,

"What's wrong?!" Marceline asked worriedly,

"Nothing... Just push!" She said,

And Bonnibel did then Dr. Princess held something up and handed it to a nurse, then there was crying.

Bonnibel sighed,

"Your highness, It's not over yet."

"What!?" The monarchs exclaimed,

"There's one more. Apparently, you have twins." She smiled,

and so they went at it again.

**-(Afterwards)-**

Finn was jumping up and down along with Marble, Josh, and JJ. Even though he was a grown man, his childish antics were still there. Jake was there too but he wasn't as jumpy as the other four.

The door opened,

"Alright guys, keep quiet and come in to see the babies."

"Babies?!" They exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Marceline smiled blissfully, "We got twins." She grinned. She opened the door wider and let them in.

Bonnibel was in a hospital bed holding two bundles of joy.

One had pale lavender-ish skin. It was still a blue-gray pale kind, but had a purply hue to it, unlike Marble's. She had pink wild hair and red eyes. She also had small fangs. Just like Marceline. She raised a brow when people started coming in as if she was asking, 'Who the hell are these people?'

The other one had light pink skin, much like Bonnibel's. Her hair was ebony but had the texture of Bubblegum's hair. Her eyes were bright pink. She was sucking her thumb and eyed everyone in the room.

"Cool...!" Marble breathed as he went over to his mother. And watched his little sister, "Hey there. I'm your big brother." He grinned.

"What's their name's Marcy?" Finn asked,

"Marcy, how about I name one and you name the other?" Bonnibel said, and Marceline nodded. She went over to her spouse and was handed the pink haired baby.

"I think this would be, Shane Ellaine Abadeer." Marceline smiled,

"I think that's beautiful..." Bonnibel smiled and turned to the ebony haired baby in her arms, "Hello, Sophie Sugar Gummi."

"Perfect." Marceline said and crouched a bit so the kids can see the baby.

"She's so puny." Josh commented,

"Well she just got here." JJ replied,

The adults laughed.

Soon FP and Lady came in and said hello to the new addition to their little extended family of friends.

* * *

**HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE _JAKE THE DAD_ EPISODE?! I HAVE AND I WAS RIGHT WITH ONE NAME! XD Jake Jr.**

**Anyways... I don't think I'll be changing their kids here since it probably would be too much work but I dunno... So to those who don't know I made this waaaaaay before the JAKE THE DAD episode so yeah...**

Anyways, how do you like the twins? Review your response. No flaming. I don't really need those right now. So ciao guys!


	6. Picture Loonies

"Shane! Get back here!" Marceline the Vampire Queen as she chased after her 8 year old daughter.

"Try catch me- oof!" Shane Ellaine Abadeer bumped into something- rather, someone. She looked up and saw her big 20 year old brother.

"C'mon Shay..." Marble scolded, "Just a few pictures."

"Aww... You're no fun Mar-Mech." Shane pouted and allowed her older brother to pick her up. He smiled at the name he used for him. It was a nick name she started calling him when Marble started getting into a bit of inventing. Even though Shane doesn't say, she's a mech head too. She loves getting dirty and making things out of scrap.

"I got her pop." Marble said referring to Marceline. He and Shane had gotten used to calling Marceline, 'pop'. Shane had started it of course. Apparently, Finn's habit of nick naming his friends had affected Shane when she and her sister had spent a week end with him.

"Thanks Marbs." Marceline said as the 6 year old pinkette was handed to her. Marceline was wearing a black tube dress, a black leather jacket over it and a red neck tie. To finish this outfit was her favourite red boots.

Marble was wearing a purple jacket over a white shirt and a purple neck tie, while little Shane was wearing a red buttpn up shirt, a white bow tie and a cute little white skirt and red boots.

Shane climbed onto Marceline's shoulders. "Let's go see Sho-sho and Momma!" she cheered. Marceline smiled and Marble grinned,

"Sure thing little bat." Marceline said and they made their way over to the last two members of their family.

* * *

"Mommy."

"Yes, Sophie?"

"How do I look?" The little ebony haired child ask as she twirled around in her pink with white ascents gown. Bonnibel smiled at her daughter.

"Very pretty." She said and began fixing the younger girl's hair with a bow.

"You look pretty too Mommy." The child declared, "So does Mom."

"Yes, You're mother is very pretty too."

"Dang right I am." A voice behind the proper duo said. They turned to see Marceline, carrying Shane over her shoulders and Marble beside Marceline leaning on the door.

"Ready?" Marble asked, his voice was much deeper now.

Bubblegum stood up and Sophie jumped from the stool she was sitting on and landed gracefully onto the floor. "Yup." The little munchkin smiled,

"As ready as we'll ever be." Bubblegum said,

"Then let's get this over with already." Marceline said,

"Yeah!" Shane agreed,

The family headed to the throne room where a photographer was waiting for them.

"Finally," Peppermint said. "What took you so long?"

"Don't get so twisted there Pepster. We're here and that's what matters." Marceline smirked, "Let's get this show on the road."

"Alright just sit on the thrones and pose as you will." The photographer said,

Bubblegum sat down and so did Marceline. The twins were on a lap each and Marble stood beside Marceline's throne.

"Alright... One... Two... Three... Cheese!"

"Cheeese!" The family smiled as the picture was shot.

"Alright, a few more."

And so they did.

They took a picture of Marceline and Bubblegum only.

Then with Marble.

Then one with just Marble.

Marble with the twins. Who were trying to mess Marble's hair.

Then a couple of the twins together. In one Shane had hit Sophie's shoulder, which earned the pinkette a karate chop to the head. Marble and Marceline had to cut in to keep them from going all out on each other. They had taken a few karate lessons and apparently Sophie was really good at them.

After the photos, they paid the photographer and he said the photos will be sent here in 3 days.

The family then retired to their rooms so that they may get comfortable.

Marble had changed into a white tank top, purple cargo pants, and white sneakers.

"hey big bro, where you go?" Shane asked. She was now wearing a black jumper, a red shirt underneath and her red boots.

"To the shop. I need to fix some calculations. I found some new formula's in granpa's notes. Wanna come with?"

"Hell yeah!" Shane exclaimed. She was probably the most foul-mouthed 8 year old in all of Ooo and even Aaa. Beating Marshall's daughters and son. Lily was now 14 years old, and their other daughter who was older than the twins by a few months, Angelica. And they're 3 and a half year old son, Andrew Lee.

Marble smiled as his little sister followed him into the shop.

* * *

Sophie, on the other hand, had changed out of her gown and into a kiddie sports top, a pair of shorts, and tennis shoes. She was out in the garden doing some katas that her 'sensei' had taught her.

She really loved martial arts for some reason.

And people say she was nice violent-free twin.

how wrong they were.

"Hello there young one."

The little girl turned to see her sensei.

"Sensei!" The girl smiled and hugged the man around the waist. He was a middle aged wizard that had grown tired of magic and found martial arts to be very promising. He is now the one of the only Martial arts masters there is. He had brown shaggy hair and stubble as well. His skin was a pale green and his eyes were golden-brown. He was wearing a white karate outfit with a black belt tied around his waist.

"Looks like you're practising what I have taught you."

"Very much Sensei!"

"Where is your sister?"

"Hmm..." Sophie thought on it for a moment, "She's probably with Marble in the shop. She likes to help him there."

"Ah yes. She uses her brains for something different as well as you."

"What do you mean Sensei?"

The man sat down and Sophie followed, "Your sister is more into creating and you are more into developing. Together, you two will be known as Ooo's greatest minds." He smiled.

"Are you a seer now Sensei?" Sophie giggled,

"It is mere observation young one." He said, "Now, would you like to start some training?"

"Hai!" Sophie said as she beamed happily.

* * *

Bonnibel was sipping some tea as Marceline massaged her shoulders. She moaned as Marceline undid a knot. Taking care of her kids sure was a lot to handle. But she loved them regardless. She chuckled as Sophie landed on her butt,

"What's so funny Bonni?" Marceline asked,

"Just thinking."

"About...?"

"Our family." She smiled. They're family. It was such a beautiful sentence.

"What about us?"

"Mostly the twins really."

"What about them?"

"How they're so different and the same."

"How so?"

"Well... Little Sophie is so sweet and gentle but when provoked can be very violent. Her brains are mostly to science, like you're truly."

"I hear that." Marceline said and Bonnibel chuckled at that,

"While Shane is mostly bark she doesn't like fighting all too quickly, she usually lets her sister do it since she probably knows Sophie likes to use her Martial arts skills. She's into inventing and mechanical things like Marble. They must get it from their grand father." Bonnibel smiled, "All in all, I think our children are a bit loony."

Marceline laughed at this, "Yeah but Bonni," She started and leaned down to give Bonnibel, who will always be her princess, a kiss. "They're our loons."

BOOM!

"Augh! You suck Marble!" They heard Shane yell, "You used the wrong chemical!"

"Shut up Shane!" Marble shouted back.

"Definitely our little loonies." Bonnibel smiled.

* * *

**Yo! Well will you look at that. A little peek into the lives of our favourite family. :D**

Next chapter, I'll try going into Aaa for Fionna and Marshall's family :D

**Anyways, Review please!**

Ciao!


End file.
